The other side
by Elpiza
Summary: Inspired by "Parallels", by The-Lady-Isis. We have seen Bruce and Diana, but what of the other side? Recommended reading the parent story first! Please R&R if you please.


A/N: many thanks to Isis for letting me use her characters and for beta reading the story. Enjoy!!

**Inspired by _Parallels, _by The-Lady-Isis**

**  
The Other Side**

"Bruce! Bruce, come here, and stop running around! Not with that arm!"

"Catch me if you can, Mommy!"

A dark haired little boy was running around the garden, his harrassed mother chasing after him. The father of the boy was sitting placidly under a big tree, thumbing a book.

Deep blue eyes twinkling, the boy evaded his mother's pursuit, and, running for his father, he managed to hide in the man's arms.

"Daddy, save me!"

The man retrieved the book the boy had knocked from his hands, put it down beside him, and grabbed the boy. "How many times did I tell you not to distress your mother? And not to climb tall trees?"

The boy tried to look contrite and chastisized, but grinned toothily at his father a minute later. "Aww, Daddy! There's no fun in climbing small trees!"

"Falling from a tree and breaking your arm is _not_ so fun, though, is it?" rebuffed his mother, giving him one of her patented glares. It still had some effect on the boy, but she was beginning to get a headache thinking about the inevitable day when the last deterrent in her arsenal would be lost to her. The boy's father spoiled him rotten, so it was up to her to make sure he didn't step out of bounds. Fortunately she had an ally in the house, or she would go mad trying to keep up with her son.

"Bruce, you know that the rules are there for your safety, so that your mother and I don't have to worry about you when we're not with you."

The boy fell silent, hearing his father talk to him in a tone he seldom used. Of course he knew his parents loved him, and rules were in place to protect him, but sometimes he felt stifled by them. Those were the times he liked to run wild.

"Since you seem to have too much energy for your own good - even with your studies - I think we'll have to find a way to channel that energy somewhere else." The man felt his wife's glare shift to him, but he continued, unperturbed. "Therefore, beginning tomorrow morning, after breakfast, you will spend two hours with me each day, and I'll teach you how to train, like a real Amazon."

"Do you mean it, Daddy?" asked the boy, eyes wide with excitment. Finally! His dad was going to train him in the ways of the Amazons!

"Of course I mean it. But only if you behave yourself from now on, and don't neglect your lessons."

"I promise! I like the lessons with you too, Mom!" said the boy, with an endearing grin to his mother.

"Good. Now go ask Winifred if you can help her with the lemondae. Your father and I have something to discuss."

The Amazon prince winced inwardly, hearing the underlying steel in his wife's voice. Looking longingly to the retreating form of their beloved son, Damien turned to face his wife and braced himself.

"Damien..."

"Bella, I know we discussed it, and I know you think that Bruce isn't ready..."

"He's only six, Damien!"

"Well, I started when I was four..."

"But that was you, Damien. You're immortal, and _you_ have rapid healing!"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed that Bruce's injuries have begun to heal more rapidly since his last birthday? His arm is almost completely back to normal, only in three weeks! Or do you think I'm wrong?"

"..."

"I thought so." He stepped forward and took her in his arms.

"But that doesn't mean that he can't be hurt or injured!"

Damien understood that it was a mother's concern talking, but at the same time, their son had to be allowed to grow up. "I know, Bella. But being too protective isn't the way to go, either. You must have noticed that he has been increasingly wild and rebellious."

"But it's only a phase, and we just have to wait for him to outgrow it..."

"Never thought I'd hear Batwoman trying to delude herself..."

"Damien!" She shoved him away lightly and gave him a slap on the arm.

"You know the truth, even if you don't want to acknowledge it. Bruce is half Amazon, and ours is a race of warriors. You can give him all the education you want, but you can never stifle those instincts. It would be better for us to help him to control and manage them. Without our guidance the situation could be a lot worse."

Bella sighed, and Damien could see from her resigned expression that he had her convinced. "You're right, I can't keep trying to protect him from his own instincts. But you have to promise me...!"

"Sorry, but you know as well as I do that it is not possible to undergo rigorous physical training without getting hurt sometimes." Seeing that his wife was beginning to voice a protest, he interrupted her. "But I promise you that I will keep an eye on him, and try to reduce the damage to the minimum possible... At least until Bruce will be able to look out for himself, and to teach him how to avoid injuries. Happy?"

"Not particularly," Bella sighed. "But I know that this is the best thing we can do for him."

"Now that we've reached an agreement on Bruce, how are my girls faring today?" asked Damien, hugging his wife and rubbing her protruding belly.

"As comfortable as a 7-months pregnant woman can be. And it seems that the girls have decided that they want to see their daddy and big brother as soon as possible..."

"Are you all right, Bella? You didn't tell me you were already-" interrupted Damien, instantly concerned.

"Don't worry, Damien," Bella tried to calm her husband. "The girls have been more active lately, and they often go in for energetic exercises at night."

"Like mother, like daughters," grinned the prince.

"Damien!" she snapped, annoyed.

"Alright, alright. But you must promise me if they decide they want to come into this world sooner than expected..."

"Don't worry, you'll be the first I notify,"replied Bella cheekily.

"Now that it's settled, let's go see if Winifred has fixed the damage Bruce will have inflicted on her lemonade," Damien said, one arm around his wife's shoulders, pacing his steps in harmony with hers.

"And see if the cakes are ready, especially the tabasco brownies..." said a suddenly eager Bella, her head leaving Damien's shoulder.

"Oh no, not the _brownies..._" groaned Damien.

"You should be grateful that I'm too selfish to share them with you...unlike Clara," said Bella, smacking him playfully on the chest.

"Yeah. I am really grateful, expecially after what Louis told me..." replied Damien with a shudder.

"Careful, or I'll tell Clara at the next meeting," teased Bella.

"You wouldn't be so cruel to me, my love," pouted Damien, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"No, I wouldn't, my prince..." whispered Bella, before losing herself in the kiss.

The End.


End file.
